Make Your Mark
by changeofheart505
Summary: Berk Academy of the Fine Arts and Burgess Institute for the Gifted are rivaling schools. Join four teens as they struggle to break free of the rivalry and show the world their mark. HiJack, FlynnxRapunzel and MeridaxOC. Odd chapters feature Jacklyn, Hicca, Künstler and Calmacht. Even have Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida.
1. Chapter 1

Make Your Mark

**Kura: My second double version fic! Odd chapters feature Hicca, Jacklyn, Calmacht and Künstler. Even will have Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chaptet. **

Chapter 1

Berk Academy of the Fine Arts. A great school in my opinion. You could find your talents, although, for a Fine Arts scho, we still have the basics. Ya know, math, english, history and science. My name is Hannah Haddock III, but I go by Hicca. Go ahead, laugh. I don't care, not like it would be the first time. My best friends Calmacht and Künstler are both students here. We even have a group name, the Night Furies. I drew our mascot, an awesome dragon, if I do say so myself. Our rival school is Burgess Institute for the Gifted. They're just Fine Arts. Witu them, you can forget math, english, history and science. You just learned to dance and sing and act and draw and paint and play an instrument, etc. etc. etc. The schools have been rivals for years, but there is one little problem. Berkians and Burgess' very own are supposed to hate each other, and I am in love with their star: Jacklyn Lunar "Frost " Overland.

**Kura: Short I know, but this is gonna be good. By the way, Toothless isn't a dragon in this. I dunno what to make him. So it's up to you! Will he be: **

**A) A cat **

**B) A dog **

**C) A salamander **

**D) Snake **

**or**

**E) Human **

**Sakura: If you want E, tell us if you want him as Hicca/Hiccup's brother, cousin or best friend. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Make Your Mark

**Kura: Repeat of sorts of chapter one, but not genderbent. Slightly different. **

**Sakura: But not really. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Berk Academy of the Fine Arts. A great school in my opinion. But...it isn't really all fine arts. Nope. You have your typical english math, history and science class. By the way, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Yeah yeah yeah, go ahead laugh. I've heard it all before. And believe me, I've heard it all before. My friends here include a girl from Scotland, Merida. Ans Rapunzel, who is from Corona. We all attend Berk. Of course like all schools, we have a rival. Burgess Instute for the Gifted. An all out fine arts school. You go there, and all you do us sing and dance and act and play instruments and paint and sculpt, etc. etc. etc. If you were a Berkian, you hated Burgess' very own. You go to Burgess, you hated Berkians. But there is a small problem with that rivalry. I may have the smallest crush on a student there.

*cricket chirps*

Okay, okay, okay! I'm in love with their star: Jackson Christian "Frost" Overland.

**Kura: Don't ask about Jack's middle name. I just wanted him to have one and it was the first to pop into my head. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Make Your Mark

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: Hope you enjoy it and the vote is still going on.**

Chapter 3

Hicca smiled as she waited for her bus to arrive. She was a Junior Berkian. She was turning seventeen in a few weeks. She brushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She sighed when the bus appeared. She got on board, ignoring the sneer the driver, Mildew, gave her.

"Hey Hicca!" Hicca sat down next to a boy with red hair and blue eyes. Behind them sat a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Calmacht, Künstler." Hicca greeted. The two boys smiled and they all started talking about their weekend.

"So, how's Toothless?" Künstler asked.

"He's fine," Hicca replied. "But he has to stay home and inside, for a few weeks." Calmacht nodded. He opened his mouth when music filled the air. Hicca sighed. The bus going to Burgess Institue for the Gifted, B.I.G, was next to them. You could see students laughing inside. Some were playing instruments, some were singing, all in all, it was like a party, double decker, bus.

* * *

Jacklyn laughed as she was spun around. She waved to her friends, and sat down next to her closest friend, Sandy Anderson, a mute girl. They met when Jack first entered B.I.G at the age of thirteen. "Hey Sandy, how's life?"

Sandy smiled and pulled out a notepad. 'Meh, I guess it's okay.' Jacklyn nodded.

"Anywho, I'm volenteering at the ice rink, wanna come? You could be excused from classes!" Jacklyn sang the last part.

Sandy smiled smugly as she showed her notepad, 'You found another excuse to get out of classes. Am I right?' Jacklyn's laugh was the only answer she needed, 'Sure, I need a break.' Jacklyn nodded and turned to the window. Her eyes met the green ones of a girl on the bus next to them. She smiled and waved before the bus moved.

* * *

Hicca stared at the retreating bus. Did that girl really wave at her? Wait... that girl...

"Jacklyn Overland waved at me!" She muttered in shock.

**Kura: Review, and yes, I made Sandy a girl for the even chapters.**


End file.
